falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Honest Hearts bugs
Multi-platform * Some cliffs in Zion may not be properly structured, causing the player to fall through and render the player's movement to a standstill. A possible location is the yao guai cave; to the right of the entrance where a small cliff overlooks the canyon. * Every White Legs enemy present in the DLC will not be hostile towards the player. Attacking one will still cause any White Legs in the immediate area to retaliate but the bug will persist throughout the rest of the add-on. This appears to be caused by the player not being added to the DLC's player faction and can be fixed on PC by opening the Gamebryo console commands and typing , replacing "xx" with the Honest Hearts DLC's position in the load order, typically 2. * If you have not found all of the locations in Zion Canyon and leave, the tick marks on your compass indicating undiscovered locations may disappear when you move close to them upon returning to Zion. You can still discover these locations, however tick marks on your compass for these locations will not be visible even after discovering them. * Saving inside Zion National Park, quitting the game and trying to reload from that save will cause the game to get stuck at the loading screen. Loading a save from before you entered Zion and then loading the save from within Zion will allow you to bypass this problem. * Sometimes, White Legs may get stuck to the sides of mountains, rendering them unable to move. In addition, the player will be unable to inflict any damage on them. * Sometimes when traveling to or from Zion, it will take an entire game year instead of 14 game days. * All special weapons that are found may disappear. * Upon completing the main quest and evacuating Zion, two Sorrows may still be on the road to Pine Creek after the quest is finished. * It seems that every time you fast travel, creatures such as cazadores or yao guai will appear instantly in front of you after about 5 seconds. * A possible glitch can occur when you leave the Angel cave after talking with Joshua Graham for the first time. When going back through the water the way you came and reaching the initial entrance, Follows-Chalk may suddenly disband as your companion and you automatically fail all three quests given to you at that point. This was remedied with a reload from the last autosave. Patch 1.3.0.452 fixes this bug. PC only * After installing Honest Hearts, the radio signal for the northern passage may not appear if the ED-E My Love quest has not been completed. The only fix is reverting to a previous save file. * The medical supplies picked up in the Deliverer of Sorrows quest still appear in your inventory following the quest completion. As with all quest items it cannot be removed and doesn't contribute to your weight (regardless of it having a listed weight of 10 lbs) making them a neat but pointless souvenir from Zion. * Sometimes the northern passage will appear to be blocked and will have a large red box with and exclamation mark in it. Upon entering, the Happy Trails Caravan Company will have purple skin. In Zion, combat units will appear to be red boxes with white exclamation marks. This can be fixed by disabling startup processes. You can disable startup processes by: ::Windows XP. ::1. Click Start, then Run ::2. In the Open: box, type msconfig. Click OK ::3. On the General Tab, click the Selective Startup option. ::4. Uncheck the option to Load Startup Items. ::5. Click Apply and Close. ::6. Answer Yes to Restart Windows. ::Windows Vista / Windows 7 ::1. Click on the Windows icon in the lower left corner of the screen. ::2. Click on Start Search ::3. Type in msconfig and press the Enter key on your keyboard. ::4. Click the Continue button if the message "Windows needs your permission to continue" appears. If this message does not appear, please continue to step 5. ::5. On the General Tab, choose Selective Startup. ::6. Uncheck the option to Load startup items. ::7. Click Apply, then Ok, and restart the system when prompted. * Joshua Graham's headwrap may get clipped behind his head, if too many mods are installed. https://www.reddit.com/r/FalloutMods/comments/8bmzr7/fnv_joshua_grahams_head_wrap_is_clipped_behind/ PS3 only * Sometimes the Honest Hearts add-on does not show in the starting screen menu; the radio signal does not appear and the northern passage is blocked. This could be caused by file corruption from PSN outages, causing the add-on not to register. ** If you have the US version of the game, delete the French (CA) version of the Classic Pack. This should instantly repair the issue. To do this go to "Game", then go to "Game Utility", in there delete "Fallout: New Vegas DLC - (CA)". Then load the game and make sure that the current update has been applied (v.1.05). Go to "Downloadable Content" in the main menu and all of the DLC you have installed should be there, including Honest Hearts. ** It has been discovered that the bonus pack add-ons have been disrupting the installation. ** Uninstall the Classic Pack and download/reinstall the Canadian version (which says French but is actually in English). The file is called "Fallout: New Vegas - (CA)". Honest Hearts will appear as well as everything else that may have disappeared (i.e. Dead Money). ** Uninstall Classic Pack, Dead Money and Honest Hearts. Download both add-ons but do not install. Disconnect from internet (either software upgrade or, on-line trophies may be interfering). Install Classic Pack, then Dead Money. Run game with at least one save. Quit game and install Honest Hearts. Honest Hearts must appear on starting screen menu. Save game after receiving radio signal. Reconnect to internet. * The mantis foreleg glitch where the player was awarded XP for moving mantis forelegs from their inventory into a container or vice versa, was patched in normal game play but still works in the Honest Hearts add-on. * It appears that after the patch for Old World Blues, you can reach a higher level cap then what has been issued to players, a full playthrough of this DLC before level 40 will get you to around level 46 without the install of the 3rd DLC. * Sometimes White Legs that are dead and floating in water will glitch causing their body to stretch in weird ways such as extended legs, neck, and arms. Xbox 360 only * If you are playing through Dead Money when you download and install Honest Hearts, you will not hear the radio signal during Dead Money, nor will you after you finish and are back in the Mojave Wasteland. Basically the game will not recognize that Honest Hearts has been installed. * When the Courier is poisoned, the screen will remain blurry despite the use of antidote. ** Fix: Load a previous save. * Sometimes fog never comes in at all at Zion National Park. * Sometimes after completing the Honest Hearts main quest and returning to the Mojave, your Honest Hearts DLC will fail to load, forcing you to reinstall the DLC, resulting in loss of all items, quest progression in Zion National Park and perks you may have obtained that became available in Honest Hearts. The only thing you do not lose is the extra 5 levels you gained from originally installing Honest Hearts. * It is possible that the game may autosave when you get killed leading to infinite loop of loading to the point of your death, then loading the same save again. It's similar to one of the bugs in Dead Money and its best to keep a back up save when playing through to avoid frustration if this occurs. * If you are playing in Hardcore mode and have an status of 'H2O', 'FOD' or 'SLP' (Sickness) when you enter Zion (through dialoge with Jed) the game will hang to a black screen. The solution is to deactivate Hardcore mode or to reduce the levels of such needs before entering Zion. Tested with both the DLC (downloaded) and Ultimate Edition (DVD). The same behavior occurs on Dead Money. * If you enter Honest Hearts on any day between 18 and 31 of December, upon entering Zion, the month on the Pip-boy will say 13 and not update the year. ** Technically this 13th month is January of the next year. And after the month is complete, it will tick over to February as normal, and update the year. Category:Fallout: New Vegas bugs